Sobre Deber e Instinto
by white n' teal
Summary: Cuando ambos polos de la rebelión se fusionaron bajo tierra, también les llegó el momento ambos de compartir el poder y hacer de la llama un incendio. Lo impensado era que el deber de liderar los llevara a un nivel más íntimo, y esa intimidad vulnerara lo serio del asunto. Regalo de AI a HardLohve por Intercambio Navideño.


_Disclaimer: Este fic es para el Intercambio Navideño del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"._

**Emm, buenastardes jeje. **

**Este es un regalo de Amigo Imaginario Navideño para HardLohve. en un principio quería hacer la propuesta del Snow Diabólico, pero me di cuenta mientras lo pensaba que una de las cosas que más incomodan es el gore, lol, por lo que me decidí por este. Lo dejé al nivel de lime, pero espero que cumpla con tus expectativas. **

**Me fui también por el lado biográfico y atemporal, lo que va a seguir en los próximos capítulos.**

**La idea es que tenga tres capítulos, y que suba los otros dos en el plazo hasta el nueve de enero, que es cuando no tendré más oportunidades hasta mediados de febrero. Esperemos que lo logre =) Si desean dejar un comentario soy toda ojos. **

**Bueno, eso. ¡Provecho y Feliz Navidad a HardLohve!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre Deber e Instinto<strong>

**Capítulo Uno**

* * *

><p>La sala de controles estaba vacía, los funcionarios se habían marchado hace ya unos minutos y tenía un momento sola. Meses, sólo unos meses habían transcurrido desde que la chica Everdeen se había zafado de los juegos como por arte de magia –y de amenaza-. Snow no aceptaría tal símbolo de rebelión, aun cuando la mocosa no tuviera ni el más miserable ápice de consciencia acerca de lo que podía desatar, la llama se había encendido en muchas almas a lo largo del país. La nieve se acumulaba dentro de él, imperando la frialdad y el control, Alma lo sabía, y por tal motivo, sería más fácil crear una avalancha de proporciones.<p>

Había estado esperando ese momento. Todo el Panem.

* * *

><p>Alma Coin había nacido en el seno de una familia con honores en el Distrito Trece, por ahí en las celebraciones de la Gira de la Victoria de los Vigésimo Terceros Juegos del Hambre. La experimentada doctora se encontraba viendo los fuegos artificiales cuando Linnea Coin entró en trabajo de parto. Eran otros tiempos, otro presidente que gobernaba, pero allí en las ruinas reconstruidas del Distrito Trece, todo iba en marcha por la subsistencia y la autarquía que hace veinticinco años buscaban consolidar. En ese entonces no había ni insinuaciones inocentes de una segunda rebelión.<p>

Alma se acostumbró a la vida metódica del ciudadano del Trece mientras crecía. Su madre diría que la primogénita había nacido entre garzas y arpas, junto a la melodía latente de la Madre Naturaleza, pero la chica sabía que era una mentira, que pasó de ser piadosa y reconfortante, a ridícula y necesaria de erradicar entre las charlas de los habitantes. Simular el bienestar de un grupo humano en ese estado era un sacrilegio para Alma. Tanto las frases de su padre –un eterno resentido del ataque el Capitolio sobre el Distrito- como sus convicciones radicales, que con el tiempo se fueron forjando, la convirtieron en uno de los principales símbolos jóvenes del corazón visionario que caracterizó de ahí en adelante a ciertos círculos sociales.

La fuerza de los habitantes de ese entones era palpable de día, junto con las febriles manos de los trabajadores que poco a poco construían un nuevo lugar para vivir. Por las noches las pocas luces y lámparas se apagaban dando paso al silencio sepulcral que sólo alimentaba las expectativas de quienes se quedaban despiertos un poco más. La identidad burocrática digna de un pueblo se mostró reticente a surgir por varios años, las personas parecían mecanizadas, tal como en la actualidad, pero en ese entonces de cuerpo y de mente. Fue por esa razón que tomar el poder poniendo en práctica signos de liderazgo carismático se volvió el camino más viable para los futuros gobernantes.

Alma pasó de los círculos estudiantiles de discusión sobre cintas de producción en línea y su eficiencia en terreno pedregoso, a mesas redondas de charla política –política especulativa más que concreta- a la edad de veinticuatro años. ¿Me siguen? Ya estamos a la altura de la versión número cuarenta y siete del gran evento anual. Los allegados de sus padres la elogiaban con frases que en otros tiempos la habrían hecho sentir como el estereotipo de la mocosa sobrevalorada con buena diabla y sosegada compostura, imagen que de hecho se le vino a la mente, pero esos ancianos tenían contactos, y esos contactos tenían contactos. Qué más quiere un aspirante a político que trampolines familiares a los zócalos más prestigiosos, aun cuando el mandato sea sobre un puñado de seres a los que le habían quitado el alma.

En fin, resultó relativamente fácil. A los treinta y tres tenía un grupo de pseudo secretarios de estado que transcribían sus palabras como fieles computadoras. La tecnología en el Trece había quedado reducida luego del ataque, pero las mentes maestras, teñidas por el goce de reivindicar su eficiencia y su alma idealista, pixelaron una nueva red de comunicaciones en lo que canta una grulla. Los pasillos oscuros de un principio fueron reemplazados por corredores de luz blanquecina pero cegadora, al igual que las escaleras recuperaron sus pasamanos y llegaron nuevas bandejas al casino restaurado. Todo parecía florecer nuevamente, con la gente moviéndose como topos bajo tierra, creando una nueva civilización. Sólo faltaba que se pusiera a nevar y comenzaran las navidades.

Alma escaló al poder supremo a la edad de cuarenta y cuatro años, luego de décadas de arduo trabajo por implantar indirectamente una nueva mentalidad idealista en su gente, estrategia que fortaleció con los años hasta que las oportunidades se dieron, siete años más tarde.

A la larga, unas bayas moradas supusieron el vaso medio lleno para un distrito enterrado por los desórdenes del pasado.

* * *

><p>Plutarch Heavensbee, de hecho, no pertenecía en sangre al círculo privilegiado. Ambos padres –Leonardo y Neoro- subsistían mediante inversiones que dejaban mucho que desear para sus expectativas de vida y goce. Se tardaron siete años de peleas estridentes hasta decidirse por los ingresos más estables de un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad: La Copa de Malicia. Utilizaron los ahorros de toda un vida de apuestas a carreras de ponis y profecías optimistas en la bolsa para hacerse con un pequeño local de comida fosforescente que de a poco se volvió extravagante, pero codiciado debido a su novedad, dentro de las clases surgentes pero generosas en gastos.<p>

Plutarch vino al mundo en esas fechas, cuando la inversión en un descendiente para el negocio se convirtió en algo conveniente. El procedimiento costó una miserable cantidad, y una chica rubia y con busto pronunciado les estregó al hijo de genotipo desconocido. La única certeza es que había sacado el cabello de su madre, por lo que las adivinanzas sobre el padre original quedaban al juicio del grandísimo.

Desde pequeño lo educaron entre salsas y especias. Aprendió a revolver antes de decir "papá" –momento que albergó una disputa basada en a quién había mirado al momento del hito- y se aprendió los menús de memoria, tanto que lo llevaban a recitar los platos del día como una atracción enternecedora para los clientes. Neoro le enseñó todas las recetas de la abuela e intentó transmitirle el talento familiar que él decía, se había saltado una generación –tal afirmación siempre sujeta a la posibilidad de una invalidación biológica.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas y los dos dueños visualizaban la vejez tendidos en dos hamacas gemelas observando el firmamento lleno de copos de algodón.

Fue una pena cuando el ya crecidito Plutarch se introdujo en el mundo de los grupos clandestinos por medio de su amigo Lowell Malachai. Disfrazó las reuniones con salidas a terreno de la escuela, y cubrió las faltadas a clases con certificados que se conseguía en la misma sociedad de tráfico. Su lenguaje peculiar cuando se trataba de críticas al gobierno, y sagaces muestras de avidez por un cambio en el sistema, lo mantuvieron a flote entre la lista de miembros, y a la larga lo hizo escalar más alto en la pirámide de individuos respetables.

Su habilidad con las palabras y las estrategias bien condimentadas lo llevaron a tener un empleo en la Comisión Creativa Principiante de los Juegos del Hambre, nombre para los altos gerentes corporativos, o C.C.P, para quienes aún permanecían en posición de ascender, ascender mucho, y preferían conferirle cierto aire ejecutivo de sigla a su área laboral. Era de noble conversa que llegar al puesto de principiante era de codicia popular y fácil de conseguir, pero subir de esos puestos, de dificultad exponencial.

La combinación de dotes y picardía en la creatividad de Plutarch Heavensbee lo posicionaron en un cargo prácticamente imposible para la edad que tenía. Pero lo había logrado, y a la par con las movidillas de la conspiración por el reverso de la página. Cualquier mortal habría colapsado con tanto cinismo camuflado por esa sonrisa de póker, pero a Plutarch le parecía un reto, el que cumplía con creces y un tazón de ponche en la mesita del lado. Desde luego que las vías de ascensión y logros constructivos veían el peligro del desvelo de vez en cuando, y por esa razón el hombre eligió hacerle un recorte a los planes y mantenerlos bajo la línea punteada de la amenaza policial mientras continuaba con sus maniobras. Conoció a grandes personajes que le abrieron la mente y los círculos sociales. Los llevaba a comer a La Copa de Malicia y prometía a los garzones propinas generosas en tanto sirvieran a los refrescos un toque más de maldad. Tales movimientos le facilitaban extraer de las fauces de sus conocidos más que un dato importante sobre las más altas figuras de la elite del Capitolio. Aprendió, entre muchas otras cosas, bastante sobre el Presidente Coriolanus Snow.

La mescolanza de información le abrió una que otra puerta, y no hizo aparecer nada por arte de magia, al igual que no tomó ni un camino ilícito. Pero a sus cincuenta y un años, ya participaba activamente dentro de la organización de Los Juegos del Hambre, y había conseguido contactarse con los altos mandos del Distrito Trece, ubicación y estado que le fueron notificados por un documento al que tuvo acceso luego de una noche de charla con un hombre de súper poderes llamado Alero Darlington. Resultaba un chiste la accesibilidad que tenían ciertas personas a archivos de valor inigualable.

Una red de comunicaciones impensada fue lo que pudo crear este hombre con ayuda de sus amistades en tiempos de conspiración basada en idealismo joven y universitario. Con el Distrito Enterrado que de la nada volvía a tener vida, y con el grupo de Vencedores que adquirían un fuerte poder popular, y que en el fondo aborrecían los juegos más que cualquier ciudadano. La estructura estaba para derrocar el poder de unos cuantos sobre millones.

Luego, al nivel de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, cuando el ritmo de una flecha precoz lo hizo caer al ponche azulino, una chica llamada Katniss Everdeen le había prendido fuego a un fósforo que podía incendiar todo el Panem.

No se preocupen, Plutarch le encargó la coordinación La Copa de Malicia a uno de sus amigos más cercanos, un amante de las tapas y el vino. Leo y Neoro obtuvieron su más inocente deseo y se mudaron a una casa de campo con aire acondicionado y tres perros en las afueras de Lakeside.

Plutarch Heavensbee tenía otras cosas que hacer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tiempo después…<em>**

Una única luz brillaba en la estancia. La cama pulcra y alisada pasó de ser una obra de arte gris a una maraña de sábanas.

- Detente, detente –pidió la mujer con una delgada capa de cabello gris sobre el rostro-. No podemos ahora, tengo cosas qué hacer.

Plutarch levanto la cabeza definiendo una mueca de sarcasmo en sus cejas y pómulos, simuló la cara de un niño pequeño aparenta saber por qué no lo regañan.

- ¿Cosas que hacer? Son las dos y media de la mañana, creo que ya hemos instruido lo suficiente durante el día.

- Y es precisamente eso por lo que prefiero dormir unas horas, mañana es un día importante.

Efectivamente, mañana trasladarían a la chica Everdeen de su cuarto en el departamento de inestabilidad mental a una cama ordinaria del pequeño hospital. Puede que no variara mucho el aposento o la luz que la despertara día a día, pero junto con las aprensiones de Alma, también crecería su libertad de acción y decisión. Además que se volvería una ciudadana con sus derechos y deberes.

Había bastantes cosas en las que no estaban totalmente de acuerdo como líderes, pero la que más le quitaba el sueño era el afamado Sinsajo.

- En lo que a mí respecta, hay situaciones más energizantes que el sueño –declaró Plutarch inclinando su rostro al de ella y rozando ambas narices.

Alma se relajó por un instante, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a la actitud defensiva. Quería dormir, se habían llevado a cabo muchos preparativos para el día de mañana, y adoraba esa sensación de despertar el día siguiente con el cómodo vestigio de una noche tranquila.

Por supuesto, desde que el hombre en su habitación había llegado, los planes nocturnos zanjaron su variabilidad. Había tenido que ofrecer su estancia luego de que a él le asignaran una habitación en los pisos inferiores, cerca del grueso de los habitantes. La primera vez había ocurrido en una de las salas contiguas al salón de mando, y fue poco ético y extremadamente peligroso.

Casi no podía creer que estuviera haciendo eso, y menos con Plutarch Heavensbee.

- Ya te lo dije, quiero descansar –repitió serena, levantándose mientras recuperaba la compostura.

- Pero qué aguafiestas. No te vendré a visitar nunca más.

Sabía que no era verdad, ambos se habían comportado como el protón y electrón en las últimas semanas. Al menos en asuntos de intimidad, apenas comenzaba una nueva jornada volvían a su actitud de mutuo desdén. Era extraño, y en cierto sentido contraproducente.

Alma se arregló el cabello en el espejo empotrado en la pared a un lado de la puerta del baño, de espaldas al hombre que se volvía a empaquetar en la chaqueta. Se sonó la nariz un par de veces –el polvo, reflexionó, había que incrementar la maquinaria de limpieza y purificación del aire- y cerró la puerta para hacer sus necesidades.

Cuando salió esperaba verlo sentado en la cama, y voltearse con el ceño fruncido en señal de lujurioso deseo, pero no sucedió. Se encontró con la cama desordenada y la luz amarilla alumbrándola de forma melancólica.

Estaba complacida, de que se hubiera ido y hubiera acatado sus órdenes, pero dentro de ella pensaba en lo qué habría sucedido si no se hubiera dignado a detener el motor que los llevaba. Pensó en eso hasta que se durmió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tiempo antes…<strong>_

Plutarch Heavensbee llegó por primera vez al Distrito Trece el día en que acabó la transmisión del Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Habría preferido hacer una visita con antelación al instante en que toda la maraña de acontecimientos de desatara, pero era muy peligroso, incluso para él y sus técnicas de secretismo.

Viajó en un aerodeslizador oriundo del mismísimo Departamento de Comunicaciones de los Juegos durante cincuenta y ocho horas en círculos, en el mismo transporte que Katniss Everdeen y un puñado de otros Vencedores que no habían sido los mejores huéspedes. La Chica en Llamas despertaba una vez cada doce horas con distintas ideas formuladas de cómo tomar el poder del enorme aparato. Hubo que sedarla un par de veces. Plutarch llegó a temer que hubiera cometido un error al salvarla a ella por sobre todos los demás.

Al menos tenía también a Finnick y a Beetee, ellos serían de gran ayuda con los elementos promocionales que le había planteado a la junta. Ya había conversado con el secretario de la Presidenta del Distrito Trece, y habían accedido a ingresar a los cuatro ciudadanos a la ciudad bajo tierra, además de suplir sus necesidades y prepararlos para ser cabecillas visibles de la rebelión. Eso había sido un logro, esos personajes subterráneos se mostraban generalmente ariscos a la relación con figuras tan influyentes del país que los había desechado y olvidado tan fácilmente.

¿De qué se hacía la guerra sino de resentimiento y sed de poder?

Lo recibieron en el aeropuerto subterráneo del ala militar del Distrito, junto con bastantes guardias, cuyo número parecía revelar la desconfianza que expelían los habitantes del lugar. Fueron más o menos cuatro horas las que lo mantuvieron en una habitación con comidas en horarios de mascota hasta que la mujer con la nariz respingona y el traje chaqueta llegó y lo analizó del peluquín a los pies.

- Bienvenido a bordo Señor Heavensbee –rezó la voz serena, luego pidió un almuerzo para ambos. La calidad de la cocina no varió, concluyendo sus sospechas de la realidad de un lugar en que todos viven en las mismas condiciones. Misma comida, mismo atuendo y las mismas habitaciones de los mismos metros cuadrados y calidad de almohadas.

Apenas comenzó a charlar con la recién llegada Presidenta Coin, supo que no era una mujer que dejara asuntos en blanco ni en gris. Entallaba todas las conversaciones con un fuerte espíritu de convicciones idealistas, pero al mismo tiempo se palpaba su necesidad de establecer que todo se comportaba con normalidad en Su Distrito Trece. Hablaros durante tres horas acerca de los frentes militares que se apiñaban en ala oeste del recinto, y sobre los contactos que habían hecho con algunos Distritos, asunto que parecía enorgullecerla, cuya emoción para cualquier otro ser habría resultado difícil de identificar. Era una persona bastante entrenada en esconder lo que le llenaba el alma. Tenían algo en común, sólo que camuflaban mediante distintos métodos.

Hubo pocas referencias con sus respectivos comentarios acerca del Presidente Snow, no era un secreto que ambos trataban al mandatario supremo con el debido cuidado y la aprensión necesaria. Plutarch llevaba mucha información acerca de él, y Coin era todo oídos, pero en ese momento, Snow no era el único problema, ni tampoco el más fácil de sobrellevar.

Ambos mantuvieron una relación estrictamente profesional durante el primer mes.

Coin elogió la eficiencia de las estrategias de Plutarch, al igual que su clase el sacar a los tributos de la Arena que él mismo había creado, por supuesto la mujer nunca corrompió su tono, pero era agradable escuchar buenos comentarios de parte de tu compañera al mando. Eso sí, Alma no cedió muchas de la responsabilidades en primera instancia, y Plutarch se enteró de a poco que debía hacerse lentamente con ciertas controles que resultaban necesarios para su posición. No maniobraba así pensando en que ella no se enterara, de hecho el poder adquisitivo de información de la presidenta era impresionante y entendible. El capitolino se concentraba en avanzar lento pero seguro haciendo paralelos sus logros con la creciente estima de Coin. Resultaba notorio que el valor que le entregaba a sus pares tenía que ver con la paciencia que demostraran a la hora de adquirir estatus y su versatilidad en el campo del liderazgo constructivo. Plutarch cumplía los requisitos con prestancia. Llevaba el talento inherente.

La gente lo observaba con una mezcla de admiración, intriga y rechazo entrenado, los del Trece se habían vuelto tremendamente fieles a su patria de expatriados y los años de aislamiento habían fortalecido su temple escéptico. Si tan solo los hubiera visto cuarenta años antes, caminando como robots día tras día.

Alma notaba este cambio en la percepción general de las personas sobre Plutarch y supo desde cierto instante que era mejor tenerlo como aliado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tiempo después…<strong>_

Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien en la oficina de mando de la rebelión. Miss Everdeen no se dignaba a colaborar. Plutarch continuaba con esa mueca tan propia de sí, que demostraba lo poco que habían herido sus expectativas las reacciones de la niña.

- Tiene diecisiete años, déjala respirar un momento –pidió Plutarch.

- Ya ha tenido suficiente tiempo para descansar, y para pensar. Es ilógico que la saquemos del trance a la fuerza si en unas semanas no muestra progreso. Su mente no trabaja las demandas como lo haría en situaciones normales.

Plutarch río y se volteó para enfrentar la escultura inescrutable que se erguía al otro lado de la habitación.

- Resultaría altamente improbable que se encontrara lista para cualquier tipo de reacción normal. Los Juegos del Hambre la persiguen hace dos años, y no ha parado desde entonces. Un respiro no la ayudará, sino que le dará más tiempo para fundirse la cabeza con auto reproches, y eso no es lo que queremos, ni lo que nos conviene. –Tragó saliva y observó fijamente a esos ojos grises, por lo general alumnos. –Lo que más nos conviene es usar esa desdicha y convertirla en un arma que llore por todos los ciudadanos, en el fondo ella los representa, ¿no es así?

- Nos representa…

- A todos nosotros, por supuesto. Pero tú misma sabes que ponerte en ese saco resultaría algo hipócrita sabiendo el curso de nuestras vidas. –La miró esperando un asentimiento humilde, una extraña ocurrencia. -Pero volviendo al tema. La niña es una adolescente, el momento de la vida en que las emociones se hallan más a flor de piel, y te encuentras más vulnerable a los cambios anímicos se montaña rusa. Ahora se encuentra en el valle de la onda, pero esa misma carga emocional se puede explotar de la mejor forma, además de que tiene buenos ángulos para las fotos.

Coin suspiró y él prosiguió.

- Imagínanos a nosotros con diecisiete años, ¿qué estaríamos haciendo? Cuáles eran nuestras metas y méritos hasta la fecha.

Ella frunció el ceño recordando, pero nada muy brillante se le ocurrió en el plazo de cinco segundos que fue débil a las memorias. Se había hecho la promesa de que vivir en el pasado era la peor pérdida de tiempo y oportunidades. El resentimiento puede sentirse, y convertirlo en un arma personal es la mejor forma de inversión, pero siempre mirando hacia adelante, hacia un nuevo comienzo cuando las esperanzas menguan.

La forma más fácil de tratar a un pueblo como el suyo, es mediante los discursos de ese calibre. Se debe apelar a los sentimientos e inducir a la empatía y al sentido de justicia que cada persona lleva innato. Ella era buena para ese tipo de cosas.

- Cuando yo tenía diecisiete años llevaba varias cosas claras en la cabeza –aclaró Alma-. Mientras antes se madure y se sepa el potencial de cada persona, mejor se progresa.

- Todas las personas se desarrollan de forma diferente.

Alma dejó la habitación con los brazos cruzados, levantando una estela de silencio que Plutarch absorbió como pudo en su soledad. Ella tenía las cosas claras; por ejemplo, el poder que llevaba dentro del bolsillo y el de debajo de la manga, al igual que la diferencia entre ambos y cuándo llevar a la práctica cada uno.

Pero la chica Everdeen necesitaba un poco de tiempo y estimulación constante, estimulación verdadera queque se pudiera transducir en razones hicieran levantarse a los viejos de sus sillas y a la gente quedar prendada de las pantallas. Cualquiera que hubiera visto los dos últimos Juegos del Hambre podría dar por sentado que Katniss Everdeen podía mover mareas de gente con su voz y su espíritu.

Alma debía conferirles ese poder a otras personas y confiar en la magnífica eficiencia de las emociones a flor de piel que se catapultan hacia afuera como un volcán. Él había dirigido los juegos, sabía sobre la angustia, la desesperación, el estrés juvenil y cómo aprovecharlo para hacer surgir un buen espectáculo que tocara el alma de la gente.

Decidió zanjar el asunto al día siguiente y se dirigió a la habitación gris y aburrida que hacían llamar cuarto de descanso e intimidad.

Los día solían terminar de esa forma últimamente. Una pena considerando los pasados logros.

* * *

><p>Le había costado un poco acostumbrarse a la orientación de sus aposentos cuando todos los pasillos y las puertas eran iguales, al igual que los techos; las ventanas brillaban por su ausencia. De vez en cuando sintió indicios de claustrofobia al saber que se encontraba a muchos metros bajo tierra. Hizo acopio de toda su cuota de adaptabilidad, sabiendo que para dirigir una rebelión desde un distrito ignoto, tenía que adecuarse al modo de vida mientras permaneciera de ciudadano con toda esa gente.<p>

Luego de unos minutos buscando –confundió el nivel once con el trece, y luego con el nueve- encontró la tosca puerta que le abría su único espacio personal, burbuja de intimidad que tenía. Ahora que lo pensaba, un buen sueño siempre era bienvenido.

Lástima que la estancia ya se la había apoderado alguien. Percibió cierta presencia cuando entró, y Alma se deshipnotizó del espejo del baño para fijar ambas pupilas en el recién llegado.

- Creo que te equivocaste de habitación –advirtió Plutarch, clavado aún en la entrada al lugar, como esperando a que ella diera el primer paso. Luego de unos segundos de cómplice silencio, él cerró la puerta con cuidado y aligero su andar hacia adelante.

- Mañana acabaremos de discutir sobre la chica. Espero que duerma plácidamente esta noche.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Pretender dormir plácidamente de nuevo, como una muñeca de trapo olvidada?

Los ojos de Coin insinuaron disgusto ante la comparación, y no hubo interacción hasta que ella misma decidió hablar por el bien del momento. Ella había decidido dar un paseo antes de llegar a su colchón mullido que todas las noches absorbía los despechos y quehaceres del día. Algo acerca de la noche anterior la hizo desviarse de la ruta original.

- No tienes idea de lo olvidada que me siento –esta vez el sarcasmo resultó algo violento en la forma que flexionó la mandíbula. Luego la intimidad los acogió, procurando no hacer ruido como para que escucharan los vecinos.

Otra vez había sucedido, y en cada ocasión sentía menos aprensión y rabia por la vulnerabilidad de sus instintos.

Pero era necesario separar estas actividades nocturnas del trabajo serio. Ambos debían liderar una rebelión, y ya había cedido a muchas cosas como para mostrarse frágil ante un nuevo punto de vista, por muy experimentado que se mostrara. Ella era la Presidenta del Distrito Trece, Putarch Heavensbee se encontraba allí para asesorarla en su quehacer, luego de haber unido los dos polos de rebeldes.

El mando lo tenía ella y debía cuidar la llama en su mecha como el tesoro más valioso del mundo.


End file.
